


Dominus Princepsque Omnium Regum; The Master of All Chiefs

by The_First_King



Series: Chronicles of the Kings [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, King Geoff, Mad King Ryan, king AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_First_King/pseuds/The_First_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the tale goes this land was formed and raised from the ashes by The Creators. Five men with power to mould, shape and form the land to one's desires, but even with otherworldly sorcery, time eventually consumed them, for even with the powers they possessed, mortality held them down...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuius est solum, eius est usque ad coelum et ad inferos

_"As the tale goes this land was formed and raised from the ashes by The Creators. Five men with power to mould, shape and form the land to one's desires, but even with otherworldly sorcery, time eventually consumed them, for even with the powers they possessed, mortality held them down._

_The Creators decided on a King -one of their own- to rule the land they created, for they knew death would evidently arrive. The Kingdom was felicitous but the King grew bored, he fled from the kingdom. He vanished and no soul knew where too, some say he died in the wilderness, sailed to other lands, but legend says he delved into the unforgiving hell of the Nether._

_Years after the King's disappearance, The Creators slowly started to age and weaken, and eventually died of old age. And as the Creators passed away, the kingdom gained new rulers one after another, not one staying for long which led to the once prosperous kingdom into disrepair._

_Many decades after the First King vanished a man who looked closely related to the First passed through the kingdom, the citizens -desperate- immediately made him take up the empty throne, hoping that he would lead the kingdom into prosperity just as the First had done._

_The citizens were not wrong, as King Geoffrey rebuilt the kingdom to the glory it had once been."_

 

A man bows respectfully to the king before speaking. "King Geoff, you are requested to the throne room by a man of the name Gavin."

The King turns away from the white marble railing of the small balcony he was once resting his arms upon to look at the wall beside the bearded man in thought.  The King's pure white cape flows behind him and his strange green armor held a glint in the setting sun. Geoff scratches his scruffy chin in thought, turning his head looking at the man, he pauses. "...Gavin, are you positive he said Gavin?"

"I'm certain Geoff."

The King heads through the balcony door, passing the slightly taller man, and watched the dark stone of the hallway as he walks, the man following him.

Turning into the large throne room from the left door King Geoff walks up the small steps to the throne and stands in front of the looming chair. He beckons to the guards, signaling them to open the large stone doors of the Castle. A young man, in his late twenties, strides through the room, with his long green scarf trailing behind him, to stand at the bottom of the marble stairs of the throne.

"Ello Geoffrey" Gavin says in a funny accent.

Smiling at this, Geoff walks down the stairs and greats him. A quick but brief handshake leads into a friendly hug, Gavin wearing his goofy grin as Geoff roughly hits him on the back.

Stumbling a bit, Gavin straightens up and addresses the king, "It's been awhile Geoff, maybe even decades!"

Laughing, Geoff replies, "Maybe Gav, maybe it has."

After some catching up and dinner, Gavin insists that he has to go back home, they made their goodbyes and Gavin ventured on to his journey home.

Geoff walks silently through the halls of his castle, his friend's words bothering him.  _'I wish we could meet on better circumstances but down under is in chaos... There's trouble coming Geoff, I can feel it, the trees know it, the animals know it, and they know it. Keep an eye out my friend, there's blood brewing.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting a new chapter (hopefully) every Wednesday!
> 
> Thank you mallius.tumblr.com for the amazing king au
> 
> Cuius est solum, eius est usque ad coelum et ad inferos:   
> Direct Translation: Whose is the only thing, it is the way to the sky and to the underworld. A common phrase meaning "for whoever owns the soil, it is theirs up to the sky and down to the depths".


	2. Abundans cautela non nocet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days go by with warm weather and good crop harvest. All worry seems like an old man's paranoia, but still the King kept a weary watchful eye for on coming danger. Gavin's words play on empty minds, and kept the king on his toes, for he who dwells beneath the lands does not rouse easily.

A fort-night goes by and the strange man's warning lays low the minds of the weary, The King's Right Hand moves swiftly through the halls. His mind on one thing, the horses. The Bearded man reaches the King, and warns him of the unnatural behaviour of the royal cavalry and hounds. The  bizarre demeanour and odd weather that brews outside is his worse fear. The harbinger for chaos.

Jack swings open the huge marble doors of the thrown room, the chamber is weighted down with an outlandish obscurity. Only the hallway behind him emits a small amount of light in the vast room. Anxiety and dread goes hand in hand, weighing his heart down and his breath quickens. The unholy air is suffocating.

He walks slowly into the room, the hairs on his neck rising, and a hand at his waist (above his sword) anticipating the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUH! The update is a little bit earlier then the 'schedule' I had set up, but fuck it.
> 
> Abundans cautela non nocet:  
> Abundant caution does no harm, Frequently phrased as "one can never be too careful".


	3. Age Quod Agis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king encounters a visit from Moneta

Sitting on the throne lost in thought, the King waves off the jester in front of him which signals the next entertainer through the open thresh hold of the door way. The sun's brilliant flames flicker and dance through the large stained glass windows on either side of the entrance, setting the large room ablaze with colour.  

Geoff shifts his position from sitting to leaning his head against one propped up arm. Scratching his chin in thought and his eyes half lidded; he appears to be in a state of complete apathy. This however is not true, Jack who stands at his right knows this more then anyone. For he has been at the side of the King for years.

 Jack gestures to the lethargic King "What's bothering you Geoff?"

 Geoff replies with a small grunt of acknowledgment without turning to face him.  "I've known you forever Geoff, I know that look"  

"Whatever do you mean, Jack of all Trades?" Geoff looks at him with a lopsided grin.  

Rolling his eyes Jack drops the subject and Geoff turns back to the performer, signaling the end of the entertainment with a wave of his hand. 

Geoff leans forward and slowly moves to stand, cracking his back in the process.

Wheeling around, he walks into the dark halls behind the throne. His white cape flows behind him as he strides through the halls, he can hear his friend trailing behind him. Geoff follows the large hallway around and to the back of the castle, leading to the Kings gardens.  
   
Sitting on the bench in front of the lake, he leans back and watches the sky change from the tail end of the sunrise. He takes notice of Jack sitting beside him.

"Remember how we started out? A young king rebuilding a forgotten kingdom and a simple architect bringing life back to the old desolate town," Jack runs his hand through his long red beard "after many years look at what we have achieved"  

At this Geoff chuckles, "Years and years of building and hard work to obtain this- this peace"

  Sitting side by side on the marble bench, the old friends travel through memories and remanence at all the years gone by. Geoff truly missed times like these he used to share with his friend, his kingly duties and Jack's responsibilities, they've grown apart but maybe the gap hadn't grown after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, I'm probably going to be posting biweekly (starting now) on Tuesday evenings or Wednesdays.  
> (also this chapter is pretty rushed, chapter 4 will be written better I promise) 
> 
> Age quod agis:  
> More often translated as "Do well whatever you do".  
> Directly translated, it means "Do what you do";  
> Figuratively it means "keep going, because you are inspired or dedicated to do so".


	4. In medio vitae moriamur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prophecies are restated; drenched in truth and spoken with great antiquity.

_I remember the overwhelming wave of self doubt, my heart raced at my name leaving his lips. Not quite the emotions one would expect from being bestowed kingship, and named father of the new lands. As the panic gripped my heart with its cold hands, my face became a wall. Congratulations emitted throughout the small crusade which was us._

 

_My silver crown glistened as it was ever so delicately placed upon my head, the ceremony was complete. I was now bonded to this place; I the father and the land,_ _under my wing. I was chosen to watch and care, to develop and create._

_Decades had passed and the kingdom; founded and grew. The hustle bustle of the towns seemed to never cease. The beauty of the lands had grown and spring had arisen, bringing floral wafts. Citizens frolicked and wistfully played in the squares, children delighted at the festival. The drums and the lyres sang joyful throughout the streets, the kingdom was whole._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In medio vitae moriamur  
> (Roughly) Translates to: "In the midst of life, we die."
> 
> Also sorry this is so short but its like a flashback so hopefully you'll forgive me.


	5. Ad infinitum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mortality preys on the bones and souls of the living

_Pestilence swallowed me whole, heat and rot attacking my skin. Unbelievable pain as my skin bubbled and melted away to nothingness, searing away at my flesh. Bones become dust._

_Hell was constant agonizing, slow, torturous  It weaved its way around the occupant, picking and prodding at you. It knows. It knows you, what you hate, what you are. It knows your fears, your passions and it knows the perfect way to tear you apart. Pain erupted agonizingly slow, psychologically haunting. Eating at your mind, body and soul like maggots on a corpse. I became numb, I became the background. I became apart of the mindless madness._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ad infinitum   
> Without an end; to infinity; without limit


	6. Cineri gloria sera est

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He speaks again

_Years passed on like the dust in the wind. The immortal, the creators had passed and my dear friends were lost. I was still adrift on the fleeting sands of time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cineri gloria sera est   
> Glory paid to ashes comes too late  
>  -Marcus Valerius Martialis


End file.
